Listen and Hear
by Anisha Asakura
Summary: "... Aku benci padamu!"-CHU! Chapter 3 is up!
1. Chapter 1

"Taylor-chan, itu penumpangnya, itu penumpangnya!" teriak seorang gadis berambut pirang yang selalu mengenakan kaos t-shirt hijau muda dan jeans biru tua. Sepasang mata hijau emerald muda miliknya berkilauan senang karena kedatangan penumpang kapal.

"Iya, iya, Em, aku tahu itu," jawab seorang pemuda berseragam serba kuning yang memiliki sebagian tubuh hewan seperti telinga dan ekor tupai. Dia dan Emily—nama gadis yang berteriak tadi—bekerja sama untuk pelayanan kapal ferry milik Taylor. Mereka berdua mengantarkan para tamu dari satu tempat ke tempat lain. Emily awalnya juga adalah penumpang kapal Taylor, tapi mulai dekat dan bersahabat; sehingga membuat Taylor luluh hatinya untuk mengijinkan gadisitu bekerja dengannya sebagai asisten pelayanan kapal ferry miliknya.

"Ah, lihat, lihat!" tunjuk Emily dengan riang. "Ada tamu yang sama denganku! Imut-imut yaaa!" teriaknya manja pada sahabatnya.

"Iya, aku tahu..." Taylor mengambil buku tamu sambil membaca daftar pengunjung yang ikut jasa kapal ferry mereka. "Kau beruntung, Em. Gadis itu ikut dengan pelayanan kapal ferry kita."

"Eh, benarkah? Horeeeee! Siapa namanya, siapa namanya?" tanya Emily riang.

"Namanya... Claire."

"...? Claire? Nama yang lucu!" Emily tertawa riang. "Ah, para penumpang layanan kapal kita sudah datang! Ayo kita sambut merekaa!"

"Ini kapal-ku, kan, Em..." bisik Taylor cemberut, tapi dikecilkan agar tidak membuat sahabatnya sedih. "... Ya sudahlah. Selamat datang di pelayanan kapal ferry Reuben." sambutnya pada para penumpang kapalnya.

Emily menyambut para penumpang dengan lebih panjang dan semangat. "Selamat datang di pelayanan kapal ferry Reuben! Kami akan melayani anda dengan sebaik-baiknya! Silahkan masuk ke kamar kalian masing-masing yang sudah kami sediakan dan kami akan menyediakan makan siang untuk kalian saat jam 12 siang di kabin utama!"

Para pengguna kapal ferry milik Taylor membalas sambutan Taylor dan Emily. Mereka mendapat kamar masing-masing dan saling menyiapkan koper mereka.

"Ehh!" Emily berteriak pada seorang pengunjung kapal yang diteriakinya barusan. Tamu yang bernama Claire tadi. Dia membawa koper-koper yang cukup berat. "Apa kau berat membawanya? Biar Emily saja yang mengantarkannya!"

"Te, terima kasih," jawab Claire tersendat karena membawa barang-barang buru-buru. "Engg, namamu..."

"Namaku Emily! Salam kenal!" teriak Emily senang. "Terima kasih sudah menggunakan jasa kapal ferry Reuben!"

"I, iya..." jawab Claire sambil tersenyum ragu. "Habisnya pelayanan kapal ini murah sih, makanya aku memutuskan untuk memakai pelayanan kalian..."

"Hee~ jangan sungkan-sungkan!" Emily tersenyum sambil memeluk Claire erat. "Emily senang!"

"I, iya..." Claire mulai semangat sedikit.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Clairecchi ada apa mau pergi ke..." Emily melirik sebentar ke buku catatan tentang data penumpang kapal. "... Kota Mineral kan? Kenapa kau mau ke sana, mwa?"

"K, kok tahu aku mau ke sa..." Claire terkejut, tapi dia tersenyum. "... Aku mau bekerja di sebuah pertanian di sana."

"Hee..." sungut Emily terdiam. "Bukannya di sana nggak ada pertanian?"

"Ah, masa sih?" Claire tertawa kecil. "Justru aku baca di koran katanya ada pertanian yang bisa dipakai..."

"Hee..." Emily berpikir sebentar. Dia kan belum pernah datang ke kota itu. _Hmm... Mungkin aku bisa tanya ke Taylor-chan tentang anak ini!_ Sahut Emily dalam hati.

"Emily, kok diam?" tanya Claire heran.

"Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa kok!" Emily tersenyum polos sambil membantu Claire membawakan kopernya ke kamar Claire.

Setelah mengantarkan koper, Emily berjalan ke arah pengendalian utama tempat Taylor mengendalikan kapal ferry miliknya.

"Taylor-chaaan!" teriak Emily riang.

"Oh, Em rupanya. Kukira siapa." sahut Taylor. Dia berbalik sebentar dan mengendalikan kapalnya kembali. "Jadi kau bertemu dengan penumpang bernama Claire itu, kya?"

"Un! Betul sekali!" Emily tertawa riang. "Dia penumpang yang aneh deh~ Padahal setahu Emily tidak ada pertanian kosong di kota Mineral, tapi kenapa dia bilang ada ya?"

"Hmmm..." Taylor mengatur kapalnya menjadi pengendalian otomatis dan melepaskan kemudi kapalnya. Karena kapal ferrynya adalah 'robot' ciptaan dirinya, kapalnya bisa dikendalikan secara otomatis seperti robot. "Mungkin karena ini," tunjuknya pada setumpuk koran di dekat meja.

"Hee, mana, mana?" tanya Emily. Dia melihat sepotong iklan koran di salah satu halaman koran terbitan sehari yang lalu.

_Maukah kau menikmati indahnya kehidupan pertanian yang damai dan menyenangkan? Hubungi 424-2564. Mineral Town Realtor._

"Hee~ ini ya iklannya!" Emily membaca iklannya dengan gembira. "Ternyata perkataan penumpang aneh itu benar juga!"

"Ya, tapi tidak aneh kok," Taylor tersenyum cuek. "Kan mayor walikota di kota itu pelit. Saking inginnya pertanian tua di sana ada yang menghuni wajar saja dia mencari cara untuk menemukan yang tinggal."

"Hee, kok Taylor-chan tahu?" tanya Emily penasaran.

"Aku sudah mengantarkan berkali-kali orang-orang yang ingin menjadi penghuni pertanian tua di sana sebelum kau bekerja denganku." jelas Taylor. "Dan mereka selalu memakai jasa pelayanan kapal ferryku dengan muka kesal dan bersungut-sungut. Seharusnya kau lihat saat mereka ngambek saat itu."

"Hee, begitu ya..." Emily tersenyum polos. "Tapi Emily yakin gadis itu bisa menjadi orang yang sangat berguna untuk kota mereka!"

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" tanya Taylor.

"... Emily melihat koper-koper yang dibawa gadis itu. Isinya ada beberapa berkas-berkas sertifikat pekerjaan penumpang itu. Dia memiliki peluang dan semangat yang bagus! Emily yakin, kalau orangnya semangat, pasti pekerjaan apapun yang didapat Clairecchi akan dituntaskan olehnya dengan semangat!" jelas Emily panjang lebar.

"Oh ya? Bagaimana kalau kita taruhan? Kalau dalam sehari dia bisa merapikan ladangnya, kau akan kutraktir makan malam di Doug's Inn. Kalau dia masih belum rapi ladangnya, kau harus mentraktirku makan di Wallace's Bar, setuju?" tantang Taylor jahil.

"Oke, Emily setuju!" jawab Emily dengan penuh percaya diri.

-_-_-_- One day later -_-_-_-

Emily memaksa Taylor untuk menuju ke pertanian milik Claire padahal mereka masih harus mengantarkan para penumpang yang ingin pergi ke Sunny Island.

"Ayo dong Taylor-chan! Kan kamu sendiri yang bertaruh denganku!" paksa Emily manja.

"Iya, iya deh! Aku akan mengantarkan penumpang dulu, oke? Jam 12 siang kita ke kota Mineral!" sahut Taylor akhirnya.

Setelah jam 12 siang tiba, sesuai janji Taylor mengemudikan kapal ferrynya yang sudah kosong ke kota Mineral bersama Emily. Mereka lalu berjalan menuju Town Square.

"Permisi ibu-ibu..." sahut Taylor sopan pada para ibu-ibu yang sibuk ngerumpi di sana. "Kalian tahu pendatang baru yang bernama Claire?"

"Claire? Claire yang mana?" tanya seorang ibu-ibu berambut hitam bergelombang agak kaku.

"Itu lho, yang cewek petani itu..." sahut seorang ibu-ibu lagi yang berambut hitam agak panjang sambil tertawa centil.

"Claire? Playgirl baru di kota ini?" keluh seorang ibu-ibu berambut pirang. "Iya, dia sangat populer sejak kedatangannya kemarin. Dia dapat memikat hati bapak-bapak serta para pemuda di sini hingga membuat mereka mau menuruti kemauan gadis petani itu."

Taylor hanya bisa mangap selebar-lebarnya. Emily tertawa puas.

"Ma, masa sih?" tanya Taylor tak percaya. "Em, ikut aku!" teriaknya sambil berlari cepat.

"Ta, Taylor-chaaaan! Cepet amat larinya..." keluh Emily saat melihat sahabatnya sudah hilang dari hadapannya.

Setelah berhasil menyusul Taylor (karena Taylor berlari dan meninggalkan asap debu yang cukup tebal), Emily sampai di pertanian Claire.

Taylor berdiri dengan muka yang pucat pasi dan bengong.

Beberapa bapak-bapak sibuk menghancurkan batu-batu karang yang ada di ladang yang sudah bersih dan beberapa pemuda lainnya membersihkan pertanian. Claire dengan santainya duduk di kursi malas kakek-kakek sambil dipijati seorang pemuda.

"Eh, Emily ya? Selamat datang!" sahut Claire sambil turun dari singgasana kursi malasnya. "Pertanianku keren kan? Bapak-bapak di sini baik hati ya, pada mau membantuku membersihkan pertanianku dalam satu hari ini!"

Taylor hanya bisa bengong.

"Iya, Clairecchi keren!" puji Emily polos. "Kami harus pergi dulu ya! Dadah Clairecchi!" tambahnya sambil menarik Taylor pergi.

Setelah sudah sampai lagi ke pantai, Emily memasang senyum jahil. "Nah, Emily menang kan?"

"Me, memangnya... Sertifikat kelulusan apa yang dia dapat waktu kau lihat ke kopernya?" tanya Taylor setengah memaksa, tidak rela karena kalah.

"Emily lihat sih sertifikat biro jodoh terbaik! Memangnya kenapa?"

Taylor kembali bengong hingga matanya memutih pucat. Pantas saja bisa jadi playgirl!

"Gimana, Taylor-chan jadi kan ngetraktir Emily makan malam?" tanya Emily polos.

"I... Iya..." jawab sahabatnya pasrah.


	2. Chapter 2

"Aaah!" teriak Emily. "Ada penumpang baru lagi! Ada lagi!" teriaknya semangat.

"Iya, iya, aku mendengarnya..." jawab sahabatnya pasrah. Dia sudah hampir kehabisan uangnya karena Emily meminta traktiran yang nyaris membuat uangnya hanya cukup untuk membeli sebungkus tepung terigu.

"Kok Taylor-chan ngambek sih~ kan salah sendiri kalah taruhan kemarin!" Emily tertawa riang selagi melihat penderitaan sahabatnya.

"Uhh... Terserahlah..." keluh Taylor pelan sambil memarkirkan kapalnya di pelabuhan. "Ah, masih ada banyak penumpang yang harus ikut hari ini..."

Emily melirik pada seorang pemuda berambut cokelat diikat rendah sambil menunduk malu. Dia menyerahkan tiketnya pada Taylor sambil takut-takut.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Taylor. "Tolong tulis di kertas ini," katanya sambil memberikan secarik kertas penumpang.

"Ba, baik..." jawab pemuda itu nyaris tidak terdengar. Emily melirik pemuda itu sambil terdiam.

Beberapa menit sebelum pemberangkatan kapal layanan Reuben, Emily mengajak bicara penumpang itu.

"Hei, namaku Emily! Siapa namamu?" tanya Emily ramah sambil berusaha menjabat tangan pemuda penakut itu.

"Na, namaku... Cliff..." bisik pemuda itu ragu-ragu. "A, aku..."

"Kau katanya ingin..." Emily melirik ke arah kertas penumpang yang sudah ditulis Cliff tadi. "... Kota Mineral kan? Kau mau apa ke sana~mwa?"

"K, kok bisa ta..." Cliff terkejut dan panik sedikit. "... Entahlah. Aku tidak punya tujuan lain..."

"Hee?" Emily terkejut. "Mau pergi tapi tidak tahu pergi ke mana? Kau lucu ya!"

"... Lagipula... Pergi ke manapun takkan ada harapan..." bisik Cliff. "... Lagipula uangku satu-satunya hanya bisa untuk biaya penginapan dan pembayaran pelayanan kapa ferry ini saja..."

Emily melirik pemuda yang ragu itu.

"... Dan lagi... Aku takkan mampu melakukan apa-apa..." bisik Cliff lirih.

"Hee! Kok kamu berpikiran begitu!" teriak Emily tidak sabaran. "Kalau begitu kau kenapa memutuskan ke kota Mineral?"

"Itu kota buangan..." bisik Cliff. "Takkan ada banyak yang mau tinggal di sana..."

Emily menatap pemuda itu antara bingung dengan kesal.

"Kau... Kau, orang aneeeeh!" teriak Emily kencang sambil melempar koper bawaan Cliff. Cliff tertimpa koper bawaannya sendiri sambil mengaduh kesakitan.

Emily memasang muka cemberut sambil berjalan menuju tempat kendali kapal sambil menghentakkan kakinya, menunjukkan kalau dia benar-benar kesal dan ngambek.

"Ada apa? Kok kamu marah?" tanya Taylor sambil tetap sibuk mengendalikan kapalnya.

"Emily sebel sama pelanggan kita," tandas Emily sambil memonyongkan bibirnya. "Lagi-lagi ada pelanggan yang aneh permintaannya,"

"Oh ya? Siapa?"

"Itu, pelanggan yang selalu malu-malu itu... Kalau nggak salah, Cliff namanya!" sahut Emily sambil nada manja sekaligus jengkel. "... Kalau orang seperti itu ada di dunia, rasanya kesal sekali deh. Jadi ingin menyingkirkannya..." tambahnya dengan nada lirih.

Taylor menoleh dan memiringkan kepalanya. "Tiap manusia kan punya sifat bermacam-macam, dan kita nggak bisa mengubahnya kalau mereka mau mengubah sifat mereka sendiri-sendiri."

Emily tetap tidak menjawab sambil cemberut.

"Ayolah, bagaimana kalau kita bertaruh lagi? Taruhan, Kalau dalam waktu sebulan-dua bulan dia bisa jadi ceria, kau harus mentraktirku makan di Wallace's Bar. Kalau dia masih belum bisa berkomunikasi dengan baik, kau akan kutraktir makan malam di Doug's Inn, setuju?" tantang Taylor.

"... Emily malas, tapi... Setuju."

-_-_- Mineral Town -_-_-

"Te, terima kasih sudah mengantarkanku," Cliff menunduk malu sambil sengaja menundukkan lebih rendah lagi untuk mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Sama-sama," jawab Taylor pendek.

"..." Emily tidak berkata apa-apa sambil tersenyum sedikit. Sangat sedikit.

Merasa sudah tidak ada urusan lagi, Cliff buru-buru pergi dengan kopernya, sambil agak terseok-seok berjalan karena takut dengan aura kota baru yang didatanginya.

"Kira-kira bakalan bisa nggak ya, kya?" tebak Taylor.

"Terserah," jawab Emily cuek.

-_-_- Epilog -_-_-

- 6 Summer -

"Em, sudah satu bulan nih," Taylor baru saja selesai mengurus kapal 'robot'-nya. "Masih ingat taruhan kita?"

"Ya ya ya..." Emily meletakkan hasil panen strawberry dari rumah Taylor. "Ayo, kita ke kota Mineral," ujarnya pelan.

Mereka berangkat menuju Mineral Town kembali.

Sesampai mereka di Mineral Town, Emily berjalan dengan tenang menuju ke Town Square. Dan sekali lagi, mereka melihat ibu-ibu yang selalu ngerumpi di sana.

"Permisi ibu-ibu..." sahut Taylor sopan pada para ibu-ibu yang sibuk ngerumpi di sana. "Kalian tahu pendatang baru yang bernama Cliff?"

"Hah? Cliff? Siapa ya, kami tidak kenal," tandas seorang ibu-ibu berambut hitam bergelombang agak kaku.

"Mungkin salah orang. Kami tidak kenal anak yang bernama Cliff di kota ini," sahut seorang ibu-ibu berambut pirang.

"Hah?" tanya Taylor bingung.

"Mungkin dia menyerah di kota ini dan nggak mau lagi berhubungan dengan seorangpun di kota ini." Emily menyimpulkan dengan ketus. "Ya sudah, aku menang, jadi ayo kita ke Doug's Inn..."

"Tunggu!" Taylor menarik lengan Emily dan mengajaknya berlari tiba-tiba. Emily terpaksa terseret karena Taylor memang jagonya lari kencang.

Mereka berlari di sekitar jalanan kota Mineral Town.

"Stop!"

Taylor dan Emily berhenti berlari.

"Ini dia. Gereja, kya," Taylor membuka pintu masuk ke Gereja. Cliff duduk di salah satu kursi pew terdepan sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Seorang pendeta tersenyum ke arah Emily dan Taylor.

"Selamat datang di tempat di mana kau bisa meminta ampun pada Harvest Goddess," sahut pendeta itu. "Nama saya Carter. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Itu... Cliff-kun kan?" tanya Emily pelan.

"Iya, itu Cliff," Carter tersenyum pelan lagi. "Dia memang kurang ahli dalam bersosialisasi, tapi aku tahu dia itu orang yang baik kok,"

"Masa...?"

"Benar sekali, kok. Aku tahu itu," tambah Carter sambil tersenyum lagi.

"Tapi tetap saja—" Emily berhenti berbicara saat melihat Cliff berdoa dengan tenang sambil tersenyum. Senyum yang sangat langka sekali ditunjukkannya pada orang lain.

"... Oh, kalian!" Cliff sadar kalau Emily dan Taylor ada di dekatnya. "Sedang mampir?"

"Ah, tidak kok..." jawab Taylor.

"... Ini hari ulang tahunku," Cliff tersenyum senang dengan muka yang memerah. "Aku yakin doaku akan didengar oleh Harvest Goddess kalau aku serius berdoa hari ini!"

"... Ka, kau berdoa di sini?" tanya Emily kaget.

"I, iya, setiap hari malah," Cliff tersenyum malu sambil menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya. "Aku ingin bisa kenal banyak orang dan mendapatkan pekerjaan," tambahnya sambil tersenyum lagi.

Emily terdiam. "... Maaf ya Cliff!" dia tersenyum lebar sambil menundukkan kepalanya cepat-cepat.

"Hah? Mi, minta maaf untuk apa...?" tanya Cliff bingung.

"Emily dan Taylor-chan harus pergi! Bye bye!" teriak Emily sambil menarik kerah seragam Taylor dan lari secepat mungkin.

"Emily! Y... Yaah, dia pergi..." Cliff hanya melihat dengan pasrah kepergian para agen pengantar kapal ferry itu.

Taylor mengatur napasnya yang hampir habis gara-gara lehernya tercekik ditarik kerah bajunya oleh Emily.

"Taylor-chan! Emily mengaku kalah dalam taruhan ini!" teriak Emily sambil tersenyum ceria.

Taylor terdiam melihat Emily yang sudah ceria kembali. Sejak awal Cliff datang ke Mineral Town sampai sekarang, Emily selalu memasang muka cemberut, bahkan malas menyambut tamu-tamu. Melihat sikapnya, Taylor yakin kalau Emily sudah kembali seperti semula.

"Syukurlah kalau kau sudah tidak cemberut lagi," Taylor tersenyum. Emily balas tersenyum lebih hangat lagi. Senyuman Taylor selalu membuat Emily senang dan lebih ceria.

"Baiiiiik!" Emily meregangkan kedua lengannya. "Ayo kita ke Wallace's Bar! Emily juga lapar nih, sekalian Taylor boleh makan apapun!"

"Tapi..." Taylor tersenyum lirih. "Sudah cukup makan bersamamu saja kok,"

"Hee, padahal Emily yang paling rakus waktu taruhan sebelumnya... Taylor-chan baiiiiiiiiiiiik~~~" teriak Emily terharu.

"Ja, jangan berlebihan begitu... Ayo kita ke Wallace's Bar."

"Ayooo~!"

AA : Halo semuanyaaa! Terima kasih sudah membaca fic anisha! Di cerita ini, seperti yang dikisahkan dari chapter sebelumnya, Emily dan Taylor saling bekerja sama dalam pelayanan jasa kapal ferry Reuben, alias milik Taylor! XD

Oh iya, di setiap chapter mungkin akan ada Epilog, tapi itu tidak akan menganggu waktu jalannya cerita! Jadi, meski di Epilog waktu sudah berlalu sangat cepat, cerita akan tetap dimulai dari waktu di awal cerita dikisahkan! Contohnya, di chapter 2 ini, kisah awalnya mereka masih di bulan Spring, sedangkan di Epilogue sudah bulan Summer, itu takkan menganggu chapter berlanjut! Jadi, meski Epilognya Summer, di chapter depan kita tetap berada di musim Spring! ^^

Emily : Aduh penjelasannya banyak banget A Emily jadi pusing!

AA : Err, jadi, meski di Epilogue itu musim dan bertahun-tahun berlalu, di chapter depan cerita akan terus berlanjut sesuai dengan awal cerita... Ngerti nggak?

Emily : Err... Hee, ya mengerti deh! XD

AA & Emily : Dinantikan reviewnya~XD!


	3. Chapter 3

PLAK

Hening.

Awalnya ini adalah pagi hari yang cerah di bulan Spring, di pulau Vendure yang jarang terjamah masyarakat dan terletak dekat Sunny Island. Awalnya seorang penambang sekaligus pemilik kapal ferry Reuben sedang sibuk bekerja di ladang strawberry miliknya bersama dengan sahabatnya, Emily, yang ikut sibuk mencangkul tanah demi membuat tempat untuk tanaman baru.

Namun kini berubah saat gadis pirang di sana menampar sahabatnya hingga terjatuh ke tanah.

"... Aku benci padamu!"

Hening kembali.

Bocah malang yang masih kebingungan karena ditampar sahabatnya hanya bisa pasrah mendengar perkataan sang gadis.

"... Apa maksudmu?"

Lagi-lagi hening.

Air mata gadis pirang dan pandangan mata hijau muda miliknya terlihat kecut. Tanda bahwa dia benar-benar marah dan akan segera meluapkan kekesalannya segera.

"... Pembohong!" jerit Emily sambil membanting cangkul yang dibawanya. Untung saja cangkulnya tidak dilempar di depan temannya, atau kalau tidak bisa-bisa Taylor habis tercincang benda utama petani tersebut.

"... Apa maksudmu? Ceritakan," tandas Taylor kaget sekaligus kebingungan akan tingkah sahabatnya. "... Seminggu yang lalu kau selalu cemberut karena penyewa bernama Cliff waktu itu, dan sekarang kau marah tanpa alas—"

"Berisik!" teriak sahabatnya kembali sambil meneteskan air mata. "Berisik berisik berisik berisiiik!" jeritnya berulang-ulang.

"Kau kenapa? Katakan saja." Taylor mencoba untuk tetap tenang.

"... Sudah kubilang kau pembohong!" teriak gadis itu serak. "... Aku benci sekali padamu! Benci... Benci!" isaknya sambil mencoba menghapus air mata.

Taylor mencoba bangkit sambil mendekati sahabatnya. "... Kemarin malam kau juga menangis... Katakan, apa yang terjadi?"

"... Seharusnya... Aku yang berkata begitu... Aku tidak mau... Jadi kucing hitam... Penyebab kesialan..."

"Kau bukan pembawa sial, dan lagi tidak ada hal buruk yang sedang kuhadapi!" bantah Taylor pelan. "Kalau kau tidak mengatakan apa-apa, bagaimana aku bisa mengetahui masalahmu?"

"Taylor-chan juga sama saja!" jerit Emily. "... Kau juga selalu pergi entah ke mana, lalu kembali pulang malam-malam dan tidak mengatakan apapun! Jelas-jelas kau juga sama-sama punya masalah!"

Taylor terdiam. Sial. Kepalang basah. Ketahuan. _"... Kamu itu cenayang ya?"_ itulah kata yang ingin dikatakan Taylor namun dia menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat.

"Hari ini aku mau ngunci seharian di kamar!" jerit Emily histeris, langsung berbalik dan lari ke kamarnya (tidak lupa menguncinya keras-keras).

BRAK!

Taylor terdiam melihat cangkul yang tergeletak di tanah. Dia mengambilnya dan meletakannya di dekat rumahnya. Dia mendesah kesal dan meremas dahinya keras-keras dengan tangan kanannya. Setelah itu dia duduk di kapal ferry miliknya.

"... Krisis jatuh cinta, tuan?" tanya salah satu robot milik Taylor.

"Berisik kau," sahut Taylor pelan sambil mengetuk kepala robotnya. "... Bukan apa-apa."

"... Diam terus pun takkan membuat tuan bisa keluar dari masalah."

Taylor terdiam melihat sebuah robot besar yang menghadang di depannya. "Argh... Ini lagi..."

JLEB!

"Akh!"

Gadis yang masih sayu dengan tetesan air mata yang terus mengalir dari kedua bola matanya terkehenyak sejenak.

"... Jangan-jangan ada sesuatu yang terjadi..." keluhnya perlahan sambil menepuk perlahan dirinya. "... Taylor-chan! Akh, pasti ditangkap Witch Princess!"

Witch Princess adalah penyihir pirang bangsawan yang selalu ingin menjadikan Taylor sebagai budak sihirnya dan selalu memaksanya untuk menuruti kata-katanya.

Gadis pirang yang masih menangis itu segera bangkit dari kamarnya dan berlari keluar.

Tidak ada siapa-siapa.

Ladang strawberry yang baru saja dirawat hancur.

Robot-robot milik Taylor mati dan tergeletak di tanah.

TREK

Emily terduduk karena shock. Hasil kerja kerasnya dan sahabatnya hancur berkeping-keping di hadapannya saat ini. "... Tidak... HWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Keringat.

Desiran darah.

Kerja keras.

Lelah.

Semuanya hancur.

Dari pulau Vendure kini hanya terdengar isakan gadis. Isakan gadis atas cinta dan kasih sayangnya yang telah hancur.

-_-_- Later -_-_-

Berjam-jam berlalu.

Gadis pirang itu berhenti menangis.

"... Nggak boleh nangis lagi!" sahutnya sambil menyeka tetesan air mata terakhirnya. "... Yang penting sekarang cari Taylor-chan dan minta maaf!" serunya selagi bangkit dan berlari menyusuri pantai. Dia mengambil jalan pintas menuju Sunny Island.

Ada beberapa jejak robot yang masih sangat baru di pasir. Jejak itu terus dan terus berada di sekitar kota. Tidak salah lagi. Ada robot yang dikirim dari suatu tempat dan membuat pertanian Taylor hancur.

Emily terus berlari mengikuti jejak pasir robot yang besar itu.

DZIN DZIN DZIN DZIN

Terdengar suara mesin yang cukup berisik. Tidak salah lagi. Ada sebuah robot raksasa dengan sebuah logo aneh dan membawa sebuah kardus sedang. Kardus itu bergetar-getar. Tidak salah lagi. Taylor ada di dalamnya!

"Heeei! Tuan Robooot!" teriak Emily sambil menyentuh lengan kanan robot. Sang robot hanya menoleh sedikit lalu kembali berjalan.

"Eh, tunggu! Emily boleh ikut?" tanya Emily lagi, disusul oleh helaan si robot dan pergi lagi.

"... Artinya oke! Yosh!" Emily mengeluarkan tali tambang dan mengikat kardus yang dibawa si robot, lalu menariknya kuat-kuat. Terjadi pertandingan tarik tambang, dan langsung saja sang robot menjadi pemenangnya.

"... Aww..." Emily (lagi) meringis melihat tali tambang untuknya sudah hangus dibakar sang robot. "... Mesin baja bergerak menyebalkaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!" jeritnya kesal setengah mati.

Robot itu hanya menoleh padanya dan menggapai lengan kanan Emily.

"A, apa-apaan ini! Lepaskan tanganku, robot besar menyebalkan!" teriak Emily sambil meronta-ronta untuk lepas. Robot itu tingginya sekitar dua setengah meter, dan wajar saja saat Emily diangkat dengan tangannya tinggi mereka tidak seimbang. Dia dimasukkan ke kardus yang sama dan dilakban dari luar.

Robot itu kembali berjalan membawa dua orang di kardus yang berbeda.

"Lepaskan aku! Lepaskan aku robot keparaaaaaaaaattt!" umpat Emily keras-keras sambil mencari sesuatu yang tajam di sakunya untuk menerobos keluar dari kardus.

"... Em, diamlah."

"... S, siapa itu?"

"... Aku, ini aku. Taylor."

"..."

"..."

Hening lagi. Meski sama-sama ingin meminta maaf, mereka sama-sama malu mengatakannya.

"... Kita dibawa untuk bertemu dengan Witch Princess." sahut Taylor.

"... Sudah kuduga..." balas Emily.

"... Sebisa mungkin cepat kabur setelah kita bertemu dengannya, mengerti?"

"... Tidak mau!"

"..."

"..."

"Emily nggak mau kalau ada sahabat Emily di depan mata memikul beban sendirian... Karena itu sebisa mungkin Emily akan membantu!"

"..."

"..."

"..."

Mereka tidak berbicara kembali.

BRAK! BRUK!

Taylor dan Emily terjatuh dari kardus dan terpelanting ke ruangan yang gelap. Robot tadi segera mengunci ruangan itu rapat-rapat.

Mereka tidak bisa bergerak maupun melangkah. Ruangan itu berisi banyak sekali senjata otomatis yang bisa mendeteksi gerakan lawan. Sekali gerakan, seratus lebih pistol dan senapan, hingga senjata tajam pun siap menghunus maupun menembak lawan.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

Tidak lama kemudian, dua buah robot yang sama besarnya seperti robot yang 'menculik' Taylor datang dari luar dan menyeret para tawanan ke ruangan lain.

"... Hee..."

"Apa...?"

"... Apa dengan pintu kayu ini kita bisa kabur..." bisik Emily pelan sambil melihat pintu keluar yang terbuat dari kayu.

BRAG!

Taylor tiba-tiba sudah memasang ancang-ancang dan mendobrak pintu, namun hasilnya dia malah jatuh terguling-guling kesakitan di lengannya. "... Tidak bisa. Ujung pintu luarnya dibuat dari metal. Susah untuk didobrak."

"Pakai senapanmu mungkin?"

"Dua robot tadi mengambil senjataku, jadinya nggak bisa ngapa-ngapain."

"..."

CREAAACK

-_-_-_- ... Epilog -_-_-_-

Kesalahpahaman dapat diakhiri.

Mereka juga sempat bertemu dengan ayah Taylor. Dan memang hanya terjadi sedikit kesalahpahaman.

Salah paham yang dimaksud adalah Taylor yang katanya memutuskan untuk berhenti mengurus perusahaan robot milik ayahnya. Tetapi Taylor berkata dia tidak akan berhenti dan akan menjadi penerus, hingga membuat ayahnya lega.

Mereka dipulangkan dengan selamat, dan robot-robot milik Taylor direparasi oleh robot medis dan kembali normal. Mereka langsung sibuk membuat ladang baru.

"... Tanpa kerja keras pun, para robot sudah bisa membuatkan ladang untuk kita." Taylor menghela napas lega. Dia juga lagi-lagi pergi entah ke mana, dan kembali saat bulan mengambil tugas matahari menyinari dunia.

Emily tidak menjawab sambil berbalik kembali ke kamarnya.

TEP

"... Eh?"

"Semangat dong," tandas Taylor ketus sambil tiba-tiba menggendong sahabatnya.

"A, apaan nih! Taylor-chan! Aku bisa jalan sendiri! Lepas!"

CHU.

"Heh?"

CHU CHU CHU CHU CHU CHU CHU CHU CHU CHU CHU CHU CHU CHU CHU CHU CHU CHU CHU CHU CHU CHU CHU CHU CHU CHU CHU CHU CHU CHU CHU CHU CHU CHU CHU CHU CHU CHU CHU CHU~

Makin lama adegan itu semakin lama, hingga membuat gadis yang dimabuk cinta kini benar-benar merah padam mukanya. "Ta... Taylor-chan apaan sih... Main cium segala..."

"Kyahaha!" Taylor tertawa gemas sambil memeluk sahabatnya.

"Aw! Sesak!"

"Biarin!"

CHU!


End file.
